


over the sight of you

by hrtbnr (kiden)



Series: still care about mixtapes [5]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/hrtbnr
Summary: pre-fake chop boys are young, dumb, in-love criminals ready to elmochaosfire.jpg out of their current crew.





	over the sight of you

There are details that Aleks tries to burn into his memory, even as they’re running, cold and shivering through the rain. The way the streetlights reflect yellow then red against the wet asphalt.  How the water splashes around James’ feet when he hits a puddle. They skid around a corner and there’s music playing inside a nearby bar, and Aleks slows for just a moment, trying to recognize the song, but James grabs him by the sleeve of his hoodie and pulls until he starts running again. 

They shouldn’t stop until they get back to the apartment but  _ fuck,  _ he wanted to hear what song that was.  He can feel it on the tip of his tongue -  _ knows _ he knows it.  It would’ve been nice to add a little soundtrack to the night. 

Something else to remember it by.  

A melody, maybe some lyrics, the sound of rain and James’ wheezy, breathless laughter. The feeling of his fingers still holding tightly onto Aleks’ sweatshirt.

There isn’t much of an age difference between them but James has a way of making Aleks feel like a fucking  _ child _ .  Young and stupid and too small to carry the big, getting bigger every day, thing between them. That’s not how it feels tonight though; James smiles at him over his shoulder and it’s  _ light _ .  A part of him and effortless, as if it’s always been there.  Aleks feels like a fucking  _ mountain _ .

James slams into the apartment door and Aleks can’t stop fast enough, crashes against his back and knocks the breath out of the both of them. It’s a struggle to get the door open, and Aleks tells himself to remember it.  James’ hands fumbling with the keys, the way he laughs, and the rain. It stings his cheeks so he buries his face to James’ soaked-through hoodie. He smells like laundry detergent and weed and that indescribable scent of a city during a storm. 

Finally the door unlocks but James doesn’t open it.  He turns instead and his eyes are so big they catch every streetlight, and if there’s anything else in the world as fucking pretty to look at Aleks has never seen it. Doesn’t think he’d want to, even if he could convince himself to look away from the boy in front of him for a single second. 

They didn’t get much from the convenience store.  A few hundred dollars, maybe, and a pack of Dutches just because James could. The girl behind the counter didn’t seem to care very much. Safe bet is there isn’t anyone following them tonight. 

There probably never was a reason to run, so Aleks doesn’t protest when James hesitates so close to home.  He lets him push him back from the doorway instead, out to where the rain is falling even harder. He’s got his heavy hands on Aleks’ hips and right in his open mouth, between his teeth, Aleks’ heart

_ “What?” _

James pulls his own hood off his head and then Aleks’, forcing him to push his long, now wet, dark hair out of his eyes.   

_ “What,  _ asshole? Can we go inside, please? It’s fucking -.” 

Both James’ hands move off his hips simultaneously to grab his face, dragging Aleks closer as he moves forward to kiss him.  It’s sloppy and rough and good, better than that, fucking  _ stellar,  _ and Aleks holds on to him as hard as he can, chases James’ mouth with his own when he tries to pull away.  Keeps it going until the rain gets so heavy it forces them apart. 

“It’s me and you like this every day from now on, right?   _ Every day,  _ Aleksandr.” 

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. “Yeah, James. Don’t be fucking stupid.”

It’s not an  _ I love you _ , not yet, but it’s as close as they’ve gotten to it.  So close Aleks feels them brush against something deeper and terrifying, but bright, a song they can both hear from the sidewalk, through the walls of a place they can’t go yet.  A song Aleks will recognize the next time he hears it. A promise they’ve already made in the dark, under blankets and against each other’s bare shoulders. 

“Good. Fuck everyone else.  _ Fuck _ them.” 

Aleks laughs, kisses James again, and takes him by the sleeve of his hoodie to bring him upstairs. Pulls hard enough to drag them both forward.


End file.
